1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a connector having a pair of connector housings adapted to be connected with each other and to electrically connect a plurality of terminals disposed therein and, more specifically, to a water-proof connector having a resilient seal member interposed between the connector housings to prevent water from infiltrating into inside of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 60-37184 discloses a water-proof connector as illustrated in FIG. 6, in which a pair of housings 60 and 70 having a plurality of female terminals 61 and a plurality of male terminals 71, respectively, are in abutting engagement with each other with respective male terminals 61 being fitted into corresponding female terminals 71 to establish an electrical connection therebetween. Provided at an end of the female housing 60 is a sleeve 62 within which the female terminals 61 are disposed. The sleeve 62 has an outer periphery provided with a flange 63 to which a seal ring 64 is fitted. The male housing 70 has a cylindrical hood 72 whose tip end is adapted to be in pressure engagement with the seal ring 64 to provide a water-proof structure. Thus, in the above water-proof connector, the female terminals 61 are surrounded by a common seal ring 64 so as to prevent water from penetrating into the sleeve 62. When the above connector is utilized, for example, for a charger of an electric car, the connector housings 60 and 70 are normally maintained in the disconnected state and are connected to each other only at the time of charging. Therefore, during the running of the car, water drops such as rain drops are apt to deposit on the exposed surfaces around the terminals 61 and 71. When such wet housings 60 and 70 are connected, an electrical current leaks between adjacent terminals through the water present between the end surfaces at which the housings 60 and 70 are engaged with each other.